Draco's Point of View
by Juliax17
Summary: Draco becomes a Death Eater and is ordered to kill Hermione - although he secretly loves her. Warning: Character death!
1. Becoming a Death Eater

Draco sighed and walked into the dining room at Malfoy Manor. His parents expected him to be dressed up and on time for every meal, most of which were cold and serious in the big, uncomfortable hall at Malfoy Manor. But when he walked in, he was met with a surprise: Voldemort, the Dark Lord, who had killed many in the First Wizarding War, for whom his own father, Lucius Malfoy, worked was sitting at the head of the table instead of Mr. Malfoy. "W-What is... I mean, it is an honor to meet you, my Lord", Draco stuttered. Lucius gave him a stern look, stood up, and said: "Draco, I have agreed for our home to be the headquarters of the Death Eaters and for Lord Voldemort. Please, no more staring, have a seat." Draco did. For about ten minutes, everyone was silently eating. Then, little by little, they started to talk about plans for attacks, and when they would kill Harry Potter. "We will kill the boy all in good time", Voldemort proclaimed. "Our first step, however, is the killing of the mudloods."

The talk bored Draco out of his mind. He took a moment to quietly examine the Death Eaters sitting at the table. Yes, there was his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, whose husband was in Azkaban, his mother, Narcissa Malfoy,... Draco struggled staying awake... Fenir Greyback, and old family friend who was also a wearwolf,... Narcissa saw him almost asleep and finally :"Draco, you may be excused" He smiled gratefully and slid into bed for another night of dreaming about his crush - not Pansy, it was the nerdy, muggle-born, Gryffindor: Hermione Granger. when the summer holidays ended and their sixth school year started, Draco swore he would dump Pansy, whom he had never properly loved, and tell Hermione how he felt. It was something that had to be done eventually.

***the next morning***

Draco woke with a start. Was that... his mother? Crying? Draco jumped out of bed and hurried down the hall to his parent's room. Narcissa Malfoy was sobbing into his fathers empty bed. "Mom, what happened?", Draco exclaimed. "Your father... had to go on a mission last night... He got caught. Azkaban. The Dark Lord wants you to replace him. Tonight you will become a Death Eater." Narcissa smiled through her tears. "You'd make your father proud"

***That night***

True to his word, at six P.M. that very evening, Voldemort called Draco to him. "Show me your left arm", Voldemort said. Draco did. The Dark Lord took Draco's arm in his hand and with the tip of his wand, traced the Dark Mark onto his arm. Then, Voldemort mumbled a spell, and the Dark Mark was on Draco's arm. Nothing could remove it. "You'll make a good Death eater, although you are young",Voldemort spoke. Draco left thr room as if in a trance. He was now a Death Eater.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Draco Malfoy was laying on his bed in his room, staring at the ceiling. He had been on a mission to murder some muggle-borns with some other - grown up - Death Eaters the day before, but he had been too scared to do anything exept cast protective charms around himself. He had seen his father's face after they had left. He looked disapointed in his son, his only child. Draco felt like a faliure. At Hogwarts he had always been (and was still) the rich, snobby kid, only brave enough to insult people when his two best friends, Crabbe and Goyle, were around. _So, what have I achieved in life?,_ he thought. _Pansy Parkinson's boyfriend, while having a crush on Hermione Granger, a mud- a muggle-born, who was best friends with his arch-enemy, Harry Potter: The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, whatever other nonesense the newspapers were making up now. A Death Eater, but a failure at that, a disapointment to his father._ Draco hated himself, he hated Harry Potter, he hated having to pretend that he sympathised with Voldemort while being forced to be a Death Eater. His mothers voice interupted his thoughts.

"Draco, don't forget to pack your trunk. Tommorow's September first, and you won't have any time to pack in the morning!"

Suddendly Draco sat up so abruptly he hit his head on the bookshelf at the head of his bed. Rubbing his sore forehead, he though madly. _Tommorow is September first. That's it! I'll break up with Pansy tommorow on the train, and then I can try and tell Hermione how I really feel later on! The only problem is how Pansy's going to react... She probably won't take this very well._ Narcissa Malfoy appeared at the door of Draco's room again.

"Draco! I told you to start packing!", she exclaimed reaprochfally. "We have another dinner with the Death Eaters tonight and you must be on time, so hurry up! And no magic!", she added, walking out of his room. "Or you'll get expelled!"

 _Getting expelled,_ Draco pondered, _is in truth actually not so bad. I'd never have to kiss Pansy ever again. Or see those people hating me just because of my father. They don't realize I'm not him... I always have to keep up the act. It's exhausting. But I can't leave. Hermione... I wouldn't be able to stand not seeing her every day._ Draco sighed, and finally actually got up and started packing. Without magic.

***The next morning at 10:45***

Draco squinted around platform 9 3/4, trying to see Hermione. His parents had left early, they had an important meeting with Lord Voldemort. Finally, he saw her. She was chatting away with Ginny, Harry and Ron. As he started to walk up to her, the person he least wanted to see came up to him. You guessed it. Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco! I'm soooo glad to see you, why didn't you answer any of my owls?"

"Oh, um I didn't get anything from you! I was wondering why _you_ didn't answer _me."_

In truth, Draco had thrown Pansy's soppy love letters, unread, into the fire and had never written a single one to her. Pansy, however, accepted this excuse and promply blamed it on muggle-borns.

"I mean, that's the worst thing a person could do, trying to get us to stop talking to each other! At least my owl came home unhurt, so they couldn't have been acting too agressive... It really sounds like a mudblood's work. I wouldn't put it past that Granger girl to stabodge our owls, no doubt reading our letters."

Draco sighed. That was exactly why he wanted to break up with Pansy. She was constantly making comments like that and blaming everything on muggle-borns. _I'll do it later._ He told himself. _After we're alone in a compartment and she shuts up for a minute._

Little did he know it would be impossible, the whole train ride, to have a private moment with Pansy.

***On the Hogwarts Express***

"It's full here, full there, why are all these compartments taken?!", Pansy complained.

Pulling open another door she said: "Well, there are no private ones, as you wanted, but we can sit in here with our friends... I guess."

Sighing, and with disapointment etched on his face, he followed her inside. He couldn't _possibly_ break up with Pansy with Crabbe and Goyle around. Pansy would protest and try to gather a support group, which would only result in an even bigger drama. He decided to just have a normal time and talk with his friends. And that's exactly what he did.

***Getting off the Hogwarts Express***

"Oh, thank _goodness_ there are private carriges here.", Pansy exclaimed, pushing two second-year boys out of one and taking it for their own.

"Yeah...great.", said Draco dryly. "Um... Pansy? I've been thinking over the holidays that we two... Don't really belong together. It might be... you know, easier... If we broke up."

He sighed in relief. He had finally said it. But what was Pansy saying? He listened anxiously.

"But Draco, I _love_ you! we can't split up!"

"I'm sorry, but that's the way I feel and I don't care anymore what you think about it!", Draco stated coldly.

Pansy burst into tears and refused to talk to him the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. _At least I got something done._ Draco thought. But he had a hallow feeling inside that nothing in his plan would go as expected.


End file.
